A day in the sun
by nahesa
Summary: On a very hot day, the entire team decides to take a trip to a lake to cool of, but with the gang, nothing ever goes as panned and they end up fearing for the life of one of their own.


A day at the lake

It was hot. One of the hottest days ever to be recorded actually. Colonel Mustang and his Team, including a small blonde and a huge suit of armor, as well as Hughes were all sitting in the office, doing paperwork or, more likely just pretending and daydreaming. No one was able to concentrate in this kind of weather.

''Sir'' began Lieutenant Hawkeye while threateningly cocking her gun and addressing the colonel, who was as inactive as all the others. ''Those papers aren't going to finish themselves'' Mustang looked at her terrified and went back to work as fast as he could. He was able to concentrate for about five minutes, before the heat got to him again. ''I'm Sorry Lieutenant, but under these conditions paperwork is impossible and if you are not gonna accept this, I'm going to pull rank and order you to leave me in peace until it has cooled down a bit''

''I see'' she replied while pointing her gun at the dark haired man in front of him ''Maybe you'd like to reconsider?''

The others inside the office watched with fascination as the colonel got even more beads of sweat on his forehead and paled considerably Ed and Hughes, who were currently parked on the office sofa barely managed to conceal their smirks, since the entire situation was really entertaining to them.

''Better do what your girlfriend asks of you Roy'' came from Hughes

''Shut up or I'll make you even hotter! And stop smirking you little SHRIMP'' The flame Alchemist spat at his friend and his subordinate while Hawkeye calmly stated:

''Lieutenant Colonel, if you wish I can Shoot you too-'' However her reply drowned in the enraged shriek coming from the rooms youngest occupant ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC LITTLE PIPSQEAK YOU DAMN BASTARD ?!''

''All right everyone'' came from a grinning Havoc ''maybe we should all cool of a little, we'll be able to work more efficiently after that. I know a great Spot outside of town''.

''That's a great Idea, everyone meet out front in thirty minutes, Fullmetal, get your brother. Everyone get your things together, being late means being left behind''. The Lieutenants gun now completely forgotten, Mustang rose to his feet and headed out the office. Hawkeye just let out an annoyed sigh while everyone else cheered.

As ordered, everyone met up in front of Eastern Command thirty minutes later and got into the cars everyone with a license brought along. Hughes had also taken the liberty to invite his wife and daughter, who was delighted to spend time with her father and her two 'Big Brothers' who seemed to be happy about the opportunity as well. ''Well then'' he cheered ''let's go''!

And with that, they were off, with Havoc taking the front and Hawkeye bringing up the rear of their little caravan. About an hour later, they arrived at a beautiful lake, which had a river attached to it. Everyone unpacked their things from the cars and soon, the lakes beach was covered with towels, picnic supplies, parasols and everything one could need for a relaxing day out bathing. When everyone was ready, they went into the lake to cool off. Mustang and his crew immediately went out further to swim and dive, while Hughes, Ed Gracia and Elysia stayed where it was shallow enough for the little girl to stand. Al sat on the beach and watched the others while keeping an eye on their things for them. While also keeping an eye on his brother at the same time.

''Be careful Ed'' he called out to his elder brother, who looked and just waved at him ''You know what could happen if you…-'' ''Don't worry Al, I'll take care not to go in too deep''.

That exchange left Hughes wondering for a moment, then he dismissed it as just something to figure out later.

''What's wrong Fullmetal?'' shouted Mustang from further off shore ''you afraid the fish are gonne eat you? Oh right, why should they bother with plankton''! ''

DAMN YOUY, I'M NOT SHORT!'' came the as always angry shriek from the blond alchemist who started to wander further in the Colonel direction. Suddenly however, he stopped, growled something under his breath and went back to playing with little Elysia.

''What the…'' grumbled Mustang ''Just leave the Kid be Boss'' said Havoc, who had watched the exchange amused. ''Let the Chief have some fun once in a while, it's actually nice to see him act like a Kid for once''. ''He's right Sir'' said Hawkeye while the others nodded ''He has so much to worry about already, we can at leas let him be a child for an afternoon without harassing him about it all the time''. With that, everyone went back to swimming and playing.

When everyone gathered back at the beach for lunch, they all were cooled off some and sat together eating and bickering as usual. After they were done, they started a game of beach volleyball. To everyone's surprise however, Ed didn't want to play.

''I have to dry my Automail properly, or otherwise Winry is going to kill me next time I meet her. I don't know how, but she always knows when I was careless with those'' he said, waving his metal arm lightly. ''Besides, with a game like that there would be plenty of sand getting in to them and cleaning this is a HUGE pain''. With that he was off walking toward his brother who had taken a medium sized box out of his armor. Ed sat next to him, opened It and took out some equipment, rags and other cleaning materials as well as some Oil. The others watched with fascination for a few minutes before returning to their game.

''I didn't know Chief had to do stuff like that'' Havoc said to Mustang with a questioning look in his blue eyes. ''Me neither'' the Colonel replied before hitting the ball over the net and watching Fury and Falmann chase after it.

When the sun was beginning to set, they decided to get home. In that instance it hit Hughes. He had been so absorbed in the days activity that he totally forgot to take pictures. So while getting ready to leave, they decided to take a group picture on top of a bridge that was reaching into the lake. About fifty meters into the water, there was a platform attached where they all would fit. After Hughes had set up the camera with a timer, he joined the group and the picture was taken. ''I'll get a copy for everyone'' he promised with that big goofy maniac grin of his he always had when talking about his daughter, wife ore cute photographs.

When they were about to go back onto dry land however, it happened. The all moved at once and the platform began to shift to one side.

Al had been lucky. He had managed to get back onto the bridge already, not wanting to take up as much space and giving the others enough room to move. Gracia and Elysia, as well as Hughes and his camera were safe on the bridge as well. The rest of the group however tried to hold their balance- and failed. Breda was the first to fall over, knocking over Fury and Havoc in the process, who took down Mustang.

Falmann and Ed had less luck however. They were knocked off the platform and into the water. Everyone laughed as they got up and helped Falmann to get back onto the platform, carefully minding to keep it balanced this time.

''Brother!'' Al suddenly called franticly while running back to them. ''Where is Ed? He didn't fall in, did he?'' the suit of armor asked in a panicked voice

''Hey, calm down Al, it'll be alright, I'm sure the Chief will be fine-…'' Havoc started, but was interrupted by a, now in full Panic mode, screaming Alphonse Elric ''You don't understand! Because of his Automail, Brother can't swim!''

It took a few seconds for this to sink in. ''Shit'' Mustang cursed while taking of his shirt and shoes ''I totally forgot about that!'' The others were just as shocked. How long had it been since he fell in? A minute, two maybe? ''I'll need help pulling him out, Havoc stop dreaming, you are the medic, prepare yourself, Falmann you're wet anyways, you'll be going in with me'' with those words, Mustang jumped off the platform and dove into the water, closely followed by Falmann.

How could he have been so stupid, he should have remembered earlier when the kid hadn't followed up on his teasing and just had stayed where it was shallow. Mustang cursed himself while he dove through the water in search of his youngest subordinate. Similar thoughts crossed Falmanns mind as he followed his commanding officer. He should have noticed that Ed never resurfaced after falling in with him Damn It!

When he had fallen into the water, he had been to surprised to even react for a few seconds. When he noticed what was going on, Ed started swimming even though he knew it would be no use. His arm and leg were weighing him down and pulling him under. He struggled and tried to get back to the surface or at least to grip the legs above him that should belong to someone else who had fallen into the water as well, but he couldn't reach them. The light of the fading sun vanished more and more with every second. The further he sank, the darker it got. His lungs were burning, they felt like they were on fire. He began to panic. If he didn't get some air soon, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

In one last attempt, using all his strength, he tried to swim, but it was no use. His last thought before the darkness claimed him was that he couldn't leave Al, his soft and kindhearted little brother, whom he loved more then anything else in the world. He had promised to return Al to his body and the mere thought of his little brother all alone in that huge armor scared him more than Ed would ever be able to put into words. When he felt water entering his aching lungs and his vision began to fade, hist last thoughts were for his beloved younger brother. 'I'm sorry Al…'. And he knew no more.

When Mustang dove in, he was sure that Fullmetal didn't drift away, with the extra weight of his metal limbs he would sink in a relatively straight line. He went deeper down and was surprised at how deep the lake was in this particular spot. Soon he felt pressure building in his ears and noticed how dark it got the further he dove. The water also got considerably colder than on the surface. 'Damn it Fullmetal, where are you'? He thought, just as he spotted an unmoving form sinking even further into the darkness. Hes gestured for Falmann and they made their way to their comrade who didn't seem to be awake

Mustang was afraid. Ed looked...dead, he didn't know a better word to describe it. When he took hold of the younger alchemists arm, he felt the pull of the extra weight dragging him down too, then Falmann was there and together, they managed to pull Ed upwards toward the light of the fading sun.

On the platform, everyone was waiting anxiously for the two officers and their small friend. Al was silent now, but even without a body, he looked tense and was shaking slightly. Hughes knew, if the kid would've had a body, he'd be crying, just as his darling little Elysia was right now. The poor girl probably didn't understand the situation, but she was able to read the mood pretty well, and it scared her.

Suddenly there was a splashing sound and everyone was about to storm in the direction of the noise, but were stopped by a very concerned looking Hawkeye. They needed to keep the platform steady. Havoc, as the teams medic was the only one allowed to move. Everyone was relieved when they saw the two officers resurface with a very familiar blond figure between them. This relief changed to worry pretty fast however, when they noticed, Ed wasn't moving.

''Boss'' Havoc called ''Try to bring him closer to the bridge so we can get him settled on a safe surface''! Mustang nodded as he and Falmann dragged Ed through the water to where Al, Hughes and Havoc were waiting on the bridge to pull Ed out of the water. This was easier said then done since Ed was quite heavy in his wet clothing and two limbs made of steel. When they had him safely on the bridge, Havoc went to work, not even registering that the other two had climbed out of the lake as well

''Damn it'' the blond medic cursed ''He isn't breathing''! Everyone paled at that. This couldn't be happening. They just couldn't loose their small hot tempered alchemist who had become sort of a little brother to all of them. When Havoc titled Ed's head back, pinched his nose and started to breath for him, the others all stood and held their breath. The only sounds were the ones of nature itself, reminding them all about how small they were, Havoc trying to get Ed to breath again, Elysia's quiet sobs and Al's shaking armor.

An eternity seemed to pass, nothing happening exept Havoc's efforts to get Ed to breathe again until…

Suddenly, a weak cough came from the small form lying on the bridge. Havoc wasted no time and turned Ed on his side to allow the fluid in his lungs to escape. And it did. As soon as Ed managed to draw in a bit of air, his body convulsed as he went into a massive coughing fit that wrecked his whole body as he brought up mouthful after mouthful of lakr water.

At the same time, Mustang and Alphonse were at Ed's side, The younger one calling for his brother and the older one trying to sooth the small figure beneath him and rubbing his back in an attempt to ease his breathing.

More and more water was coming up and even after there was no more, Ed couldn't stop coughing. Every time he thought it was over, a new fit came and soon, he was feeling as if he was drowning again. He began to panic and to choak. Then he felt something warm on his back. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was a hand and, that he wasn't under water anymore. Then, he heard a frantic voice calling his name. ''A-Al… I-'' he managed to choak out before starting to cough again.

''Brother! It's alright, don't try to talk'' When Ed finally managed to open his eyes, he first saw his little brothers huge form looming over him, then he saw Havoc watching him with a concerned look in his eyes. The next person he saw was Mustang who looked… was that relief in his eyes?

Ed decided to maybe ask about it later. All the others were now standing in a circle around him with various expressions similar to the others. He noticed little Elysia a few meters away staring with teary eyes at him while clutching her mothers dress in her tiny hands. He managed to smile weakly at her. She smiled back and seemed to relax a bit. When he turned his head back, he noticed two things. One, he wasn't coughing and two: Havoc was trying to get his attention.

''...what''? He asked weakly. ''I was asking how you were feeling'' the blond medic replied. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Mustang ''Don't you dare say you're fine Fullmetal, you almost drowned''! ''The Colonel is right brother'' Al chimed in ''You weren't even breathing when they pulled you out, I was so scared brother''! Now Al sounded like he was on the verge of crying. Ed couldn't stand seeing his brother like that. ''Don't worry Al, I'll be all right if I just get a little rest'' he assured his little brother.

''You sure'' the armor asked. He nodded and gave his brother that one warm and open smile only Al would ever get. It was genuine and had his eyes sparkle with the smile as well. Al seemed to calm down at that and nodded his head as well.

''Hey Alphonse'' the Colonel started ''Why don't you go and check on little Elysia? She still seems to be a little shaken up about all this and I'm sure that Mrs Hughes would like to know what is going on over here as well'' Al looked unsure for a moment but another nod from his elder brother got him going.

''So Chief, how are you really feeling''? Asked Havoc as soon as Al was out of earshot ''I know you weren't entirely honest with your brother and you didn't want to worry him''

Ed had to think about that one for a moment. ''Well, I'm tired, cold and my head and throat hurt, breathing kinda hurts too and I'm a little dizzy, but other than that, I'll be alright, just as I told Al''. Havoc nodded. Those symptoms were to be expected after an event like this one.

''Wow Fullmetal, I think this is the most honest answer concerning your health I've ever gotten out of you, you must really be tired''.

''Oh shut it you bastard'' Ed replied quietly to Mustangs jab. He couldn't fail to notice the warmth in his superiors eyes and not only his, but the entire teams gaze was filled with warmth. It was the same kind he had known from back when his mother was still alive and his brother still had his body. It was the warmth of a loving family, something he had missed for so long. Smiling to himself he whispered a quiet ''Thank you'' and fell asleep.

Mustang and the others just watched the child in front of them sleep with a warm feeling in their hearts. That little alchemist had warmed his way into all of their hearts, although some of them never would admit it out lot, but they all cared deeply for him and his brother and they would always protect them if they needed it.

Smiling, Hughes watched as Mustang picked up Ed and wend towards his car with the sleeping mini-alchemist in his arms. Without anyone noticing he took another picture of the pair. As soon as Ed was settled into the car, Mustang came back to the others.

''Havoc'' he asked ''Do you think we need to take him to a hospital''? The blond medic shook his head ''No, but we should keep an eye on him and have him checked out by our troops physician in the morning anyways just to make sure he wont develop pneumonia or anything else like that''. Mustang nodded. ''I guess we should head home then. I'll stay with those two brothers tonight just to be safe''. The others nodded, smiles on their faces. Although their leader would never admit it, he cared more the any of them.

With those thoughts, everyone made their way back home, while the last light of the day was fading, the unfinished paperwork all but forgotten, but this time around no one would mind. After all, family came first, no matter how strange and dysfunctional it may be.


End file.
